A Comback
by Elite-7
Summary: A crash can leave you breathless, while a comeback can take you on an adventure that makes you meet people that can turn your life around. Amourshipping oneshot!


Breath.

That's what everybody says before a race. Just _breath_.

Well he couldn't just breath. He couldn't even feel his body. Ash felt stunned as his eyes widens at the upcoming wall. Where was that wall a second ago? Why couldn't he stop using the breaks? Oh right, because he can't. He is too stunned.

 _ **Hey, Ash! Your moving to fast towards that wall! Slow down!**_ A voice almost shouted in his helmets communicator. He blinks as he closes his eyes and leans to the side as he feels himself leave the bike.

 _ **Somebody throws the red flag out! Send the ambulance!**_ The voice shouts as Ash feels himself being thrown into the wall. The impact sent his helmet cracking and it flew off his head within seconds. If it wasn't for his vest underneath his fire suit, he would've been feeling all sorts of pain, but it only covered his upper body not his lower body. He immediately felt nothing but pain from his knees. Ash knows that they were broken already by just looking at the weird angle they were in. He only saw his bike, laying on its side with the rear almost melted off.

Pikachu, his partner through the race, were among the first to arrive followed closely by his teammates and the medics. Ash couldn't move any fingers to assure his friends that he was fine. He could only stare at them.

He couldn't even feel anything at this point. His eyes were rolling back by the time he noticed the medics putting him on a stretcher. He was numb inside, but he could feel the pain in his back grow to his legs. What happened to him? Was there something wrong with the bike that Ash never knew about?

"He is already showing signs of being paralysis from the waist down. He was lucky that he doesn't have a concussion from that impact with the wall." The doctor told his mother in front of his bed. His facial expressions were meaningless to him at the time, but now Ash thought he did see anger in them. His mother, however, wasn't concern about that right then and there. "We may have to take him to surgery in a few weeks to repair his legs and get him a bunch of physical therapy to have him walk again. He will defiantly be in a wheelchair for a long time till then." His doctor adds as he starts grabbing his things and walking out the door of Ash's room. Delia sighs in relief hearing this and takes a short glance at her son.

"Mom, please don't let this setback stop me from doing the sport I love." Ash croaks out as he stares at her with almost pleading eyes. Pikachu was laying on the bed next to him and helps his friend sit up. "I made a promise that I would win nationals to someone who I met a long time ago."

Delia smiles sadly at that and bends down to pick up Ash's hat and put it on his head. She then eyes the pictures and the many "Get well soon!" cards next to his bed from his friends and teammates. Her eyes lands on the bike he was riding in a picture that was taken a year ago. Pikachu was on his trainers back in his battle stance. Ash was concentrating on driving as he calls out attacks to defend himself.

How could it be that his bike just decided to explode out of nowhere like that? It wasn't an accident that's for sure. An attack must've gone off at the wrong time. Ash's Pikachu was knocked out, thus making Ash out as well. With no Pokémon left on your team, you can't defend yourself, thus making you defenseless. That's what Delia always thought of it that way.

"I will ask the doctor about it, but that won't mean I will let you. You will have to prove to me that you deserve this. That means, physical therapy comes first! Understand?" she finally tells him as Ash nods eagerly. She smiles at this and then kisses his head. "I will come over tomorrow after work. I'm sure your teammates and friends are going to keep you compony while I'm home?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Clemont, Serena, Dawn, and Gary will be here to tutor me with all my classes I missed." Ash laughs at the thought of his friends bringing tons of paperwork for him to do. Hey, its better than playing, Angry Birds, on your tablet all day?

"Just make sure you tell Serena thank you for taking care of your pokemon while you were in coma?" Delia teases him before waving goodbye and closing the doors behind her.

Ash face heats up as Pikachu sniffles a laugh at his trainer's embarrassment. Clearly, he was not used to hearing his mom tease him about girls just yet. Especially when he just met her and the others. His teammates are what keeps him going every day. Even now.

"That's it! Your doing great!" Serena encourages her friend when he took a shaky step forward. Ash was holding onto the rails as his limbs were feeling strong enough to support his weight. He smiles at his friend and completes the first step he had ever taken since the accident a year ago. "How are you feeling Ash?" she asks hoping he would say something good.

"Amazing." He breaths in and grins at her. He then takes another step forward. The raven-haired teen could hear his mother sniff a little as he sees her standing in front of him. "Mom, I'm walking."

"I know sweetie. I know." Delia sniffles out as she wraps her arms around her son. "Your so strong." She whispers into his ear making Serena smile.

"I think that will be enough for today. Lets get you back to your room, Mr. Ketchum." A nurse says gently as she pulls up behind him with a wheelchair. She takes a small glance at Serena and smiles. "Your girlfriend can come too."

Both Ash and Serena were blushing as the two adults laugh at them. "W-we aren't dating!" they both yell as they look at each other. Ash then sighs and falls into his chair and smiling at Pikachu who was sitting on the armrest to his left.

"Looks like Ash's comeback story is making the media interested. We need to keep them off his and the rest of our friends back for the time being." Gary noted walking in the boy's room where he is laying on the bed. The brunet was holding up a tablet for him to see. "Even though I would dig for a chance in the spotlight."

"Gary this doesn't concern you." Misty snaps at him making Ash grimace in fear. "Ash is healing, so don't make him worry about the media."

"Well, we can chat all we want tomorrow. Its Saturday tomorrow and your doctors gave us the okay to take you on an adventure. Wanna see your pokemon at Grandpa's lab, Ashy-boy?" Gary asks making the boy perk up. Serena and Misty both laugh and start gathering their things for the night. "I knew you would like that. Have a chance for fresh air for once!"

"I'll like that. Serena, would you stay for a couple more minutes?" Ash asks making the honey blond stunned at his words. She then nodded making the teen smile.

Gary and Misty both exited the room with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Serena was left alone with Ash (Pikachu is with Delia at home) and is now trying to keep herself together. His raven hair was messy from the physical therapy he had that morning. His chestnut eyes were sparkling at her blue ones as they meet.

"I have a feeling that I would have to tell you sometime before nationals, but I just want to say- um- " Ash swallows as he feels his nerves get the best of him. Serena stares at him patiently with a smile playing on her lips. "Thank you for always being at my physical therapy sessions for the past year and helping my mother when ever she needs help. Your beautiful when your encouraging me to pull through the pain, and cute when I need a pep talk. I just don't know what to say? I really enjoy you being with me, keeping me company, and helping with my homework that Gary helped me with. I like you a lot." He thanks her and grows worried as he sees the tears rolling down Serena's face. Those were tears of happiness, not sadness. Being a obvious boy. He never knew.

"Thanks for telling me those things, Ash. I like you too. I have ever since I met you at summer camp. But I never imagined confessing in a hospital room." Serena laughs as she sees Ash's eyes sparkle once more.

"Me neither, but I rather say this. Thus far is my favorite part to this comeback. If I wouldn't have crashed, I wouldn't be here confessing my feelings to you."

"True, I would still be a lonely girl who would've never thought of meeting you again." She laughs as she hugs Ash tightly. She could feel warmth spread through out her body as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Meeting you at school after Nationals would've been hectic. But its peaceful here and we can grow together." She adds softly.

"I wouldn't put it any other way."

 **I for one won't be writing a oneshot with motor vehicles again. But that's not saying I'm not writing oneshots. I am but this one proved to be my least favorite to do. I tried something new and that what matters.**

 **Hope you guys have a nice time reading this sorcery. Not my best work.**

 **I just had the idea and I needed to get it out of my head. So that's my reason!**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
